Never Ending Road
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: Prequal to Gang Lights. 7 years later their lives are different and Sam finds love. Characters Death!
1. Chapter 1

Never Ending Road

It's been seven years since Dean and Katie got together. 2 years later they were married and a year later they had a little girl names Megan Mary Winchester. She had the same hair color as Katie but she had Dean's eyes. Dean got a job at a local Garage Shop and was made Assistant Manager. Katie earned a degree in decorating and now work for a company that did houses. Sam tried going back to school but he didn't want to be a lawyer anymore. He became a highschool teacher. The boys went hunting on weekends unless it poped up. John was still doing his hunting full time. He stopped in once in a while.

Sam was an English teacher and loved it when he had the kids right stories. He really like the work of one student of his. Her name was Jane and she was 15. She was quiet and shy usually kept to herself but Sam knew she had alot of potential. He also had a feeling that she was hiding something but didn't push it. He did notice when ever Kevin Baker was around her she'd get scared. Kevin Baker was the major jock the one that people are scared off. Sam wasn't buying any of it.

Jane stayed late at the school library to try to finish her story for English. It was almost 4. The library would be closing soon. She got all of her stuff and waited outside for her older sister Isabelle to pick her up. She was 25 and was like her mom. Their mom had died when she was 10. Isabelle didn't want her to grow up in a foster home so she took her in. They didn't even know their dad.

"Lookie who it is, little Jane Turner." Kevin said smirking. Jane was little. 5'2 and really skinny.

"What do you want?" She asked trying not to show fear.

"Just want to play. You know how I am." HE said grabbing her arm rough.

"My sisters going to be here any minute." Trying to pull her arm away but couldn't.

"Well until then I get to have some." He said pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Is there a problem?" Sam asked concerned. He was walking to his car when he saw Kevin grab her arm.

"No problem." Kevin said letting go. He took off in the opposite direction.

Sam notice Jane was rubbing her arm where Kevin had held her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for my sister." She turned around so he wouldn't see any tears in her eyes.

"What were you doing here so late?"

"I was trying to finish the assignment you gave us. Isabelle gets off work around 4."

"I can wait with you until she shows." Sam offered.

"Thanks."

Sam felt sorry for the girl. HE could see her trying not to cry. "Has Kevin bothered you before?"

"No" She lied. Kevin said he'd kill her if she told anyone. Just then she saw Isabelle pulled up. "That's my sister."

"See you Monday." Sam said. He stayed until she got in the car and they drove off. He walked to his and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam came in the house just as Katie was preparing dinner.

"Hey, Sam" Katie said.

"Something smells good."

"My famous potatoe salad and fried chicken." She grinned.

"Let me guess, Dean asked you to make it?" He smiled.

"I can't help it if I'm a good cook."

"We could have used you when we had to eat all that crappy food on the road."

"Your stuck with me. How was your day?"

"Fine except for a girl in my class." He frowned.

"Sammy, isn't that against the law." She said joking.

"No. There's this girl Jane in my class. Bright kid. This jerk Kevin was hurting her after school."

Katie turned around." Was it serious?"

"He had her by her arm pretty bad. She tried to say it was nothing but she was trying not to cry."

"Why didn't you turn the guy in?"

"Because I can't do anything unless she comes forward. It sucks."

"Yeah."

"Dean back yet?"

"He's showering. Came home covered in grease from head to toe again." She said shaking her head. "Megan's watching Doug I think."

"Doug? In my days it was Loony Tunes."

"Mine was Rocky and Bullwinkle." she said while fixing the table. Dinner was about ready.

Dean came in. "Smells good hon." He kissed her.

"Dean it's cooked. You don't have to suck up to me anymore."

"I like sucking up." He kissed her again. "Megan dinners ready!" Dean yelled.

Megan came running in. "Sammy, your home!" she jumped up on Sam.

"I told you it's Sam." Sam said.

"Daddy tells me to call you Sammy"

Sam shot Dean a look. "What?" Dean said. Sam shook his head while Katie laughed.

Turner House

Jane was up in her room reading when Isabelle came in.

"You okay Jane?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine why?" She lied.

"Because you looked like you were crying when I picked you up."

"It's nothing. You know how I get."

"So was that guy your teacher?" Trying to change the subject. She sat down on the bed.

"My English teacher. He offered to wait until you came."

"That was nice of him."

"He is nice. He's my favorite teacher. I get along better with him."

"That's good."

"He's not married Belle"

"How do you know?" She asked shocked.

"He doesn't wear a wedding ring."

"You notice that?" She laughed.

"I just thought maybe you two could-" Her voice trailed off.

"I am not getting involved in one of your teachers besides, my job is to make sure we have a place to stay and food."

"Don't you ever feel lonely?"

She did but she'd never admit it. "I've got you to keep me company." She said hugging her.

"You say that now" She joked.

"I ordered pizza it should be here soon. I'll meet you downstairs." Belle said getting up.

"Okay." Jane went to close her door. She went to her mirror and lifted the sleeve of her shirt. A dark black bruised hand print was on her right arm just before the wrist. "I want to tell you Belle but I'm scared." She said to the mirror. She quickly pulled her sleeve down and went to have dinner.


	3. Vision

Later that night Jane was woken up by Isabelle.

"What's wrong?" She asked half asleep.

"I have to go out of town. My work called me at the last minute."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Until Tuesday night the most. I'm sorry Jane."

"It's okay."

"I left $200 on your desk for food or whatever else you want. A book or something. I have to go."

"Becareful" She said as they hugged.

"I'm just trying not to kill my boss." She grinned.

"Can I ask what the case is about?"

"Not 'til it's over" A cab honked outside. "I got to go. I'll call as soon as I get there."

"Okay."

Belle was already out the door. She glanced at the clock 11:30p.m. Her sister always got late night calls. Because she's good at being a lawyer. Even though she was only 25 she was better than lawyers twice her age and being a woman didn't earn her any respect accept for her boss. Since she couldn't go back to sleep and it was a FRiday night she went downstairs and got out some Cookie Dough Ice Cream and tried to finish the rest of her homework. She put her favorite cd on. Gary Allan's Tough All Over.

She stayed up until 3:00a.m. and fell asleep on the couch with no dreams.

Sam finally drifted to sleep after grading papers. Megan had went to bed at 8:00p.m. while Dean was trying to fix the leak in the sink before water exploded and the kitchen had about 2 inches of water. Katie kept on laughing when Dean was turning red.

"I'll call a plummer." he grumbled.

"Sorry sweetie I think your only good at cars and hunting." She smiled.

"What about my talent?" He grinned wickedly.

"I've had better." His face froze in shock she laughed again. "I'm just kidding!"

Now Sam was dreaming but not peacefull dreams like he hoped. _He saw the back of a girl about 15 trying to lock a door frantically but something kicked the door open. HE noticed the girl was Jane and the person that kicked the door in was Kevin Baker."I promise I won't be to hard Jane." he said with a evil smile. "NO!" She screamed as he ripped her nightgown off. "You tell anyone and I will kill you!" he snarled._

Sam woke up with sweat. HE glanced at the clock 1:30a.m. Why was he dreaming about her? Or was it a vision? He wondered.


	4. Too Much Doug

Never Ending Road

The next morning Jane woke up around 9:00a.m. She took a quick shower and made some French Toast and bacon. While the bacon was sizzling she was eyeing the coffee maker her sister used all the time. She shook her head. 'How can anyone drink that stuff?' When the bacon and French Toast was done she pulled a glass our and poured some orange juice in it. No matter how much she ate she was still too skinny. Her sister told her she was lucky. Wait until you grow up then it'll show, playing with her. After she ate she decided to give the house a good cleaning and she watered the plants that were on the porch. After she was done she made a list of things they were out of and she went to the store.

Sam woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He went to the kitchen to see Dean already reading the paper while Megan was watching Doug. Katie was just about done setting the table.

"Your lucky you found a good cook" Sam teased Dean grabbing the Eye Street section from him.

"Hey!"

"Boys don't make me punish you." Katie smiled.

"Would it be a really bad one?" Dean said grinning.

"Not in front of Sam!" she said nervous.

"Never stopped him before." Sam said.

"Megan, breakfast is ready!" Katie called. She sat down as Megan came running in.

"Mommy, can we get a pet?" Megan asked.

Everyone stopped eating knowing what they were thinking. A pet at a house where demons attacked wouldn't be fair to the poor animal.

"What were you thinking?" She asked slowly.

"A kitty"

"Why don't you ask your father?" she said quickly.

Dean shot her a look. "Can I daddy?" Megan repeated.

"What would you name it?"

"PorkChop!"

Sam laughed. Too much Doug.

"Honey, I don't know-" Dean trailed off.

"Please! I never get to play with anyone outside of school."

Sam leaned in and whispered in her ear. She started to give Dean the puppy dog look.

"Sammy, you told her to give me the puppy dog look?" Dean said shocked.

"It's Sam and it always worked for us." Sam said.

"You would have to be so darn cute." Dean faultered. "Okay you can get one."

"Yeah!"

"Told you it would work" Sam told Megan.

"Thank you Uncle Sammy!" She said.

"How come she can call you Sammy?" Dean wanted to know.

"Because she doesn't bug me like you do." Sam shot back.

"Jerk."

"Dean! Not in front of Megan!" Katie said.

Dean smiled. "Megan, Uncle Sammy can take you to the pet store today."

Sam looked up from his plate.

"Really Uncle Sammy?" Megan asked.

"Not like I have a choice." He muttered.

"What was that?" Dean piped up.

"Yes." Sam said forcing a smile. He wanted to change the subject. "I think I had a vision last night."

Dean looked up. "What was it about?"

"A girl in my class. She was being attacked by a male student."

"Supernatural?"

"No. He's human. Yesterday he had her arm in a tight grip in the parking lot."

"Are you sure their not together?"

"Dean she's a shy quiet girl. The kind you used to make fun of."

"Dean!" Katie said.

"Never to their face just at home!" trying to defend himself. "Do you know when it's supposed to happen?"

"Sometime at night."

"Looks like we got us a stakout tonight." Dean said happy. "You can get her address right?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's settled."

"I'll pack you boys a snack." Katie said.

"What would I do without you?" Dean said.

"I don't really want to know." She said playing with him.


	5. Run Ins

Sam took Megan to the local pet shop. She ended up picking a black kitten with white on the paws. He picked out a little bed for the cat that Megan insisted on even though he knew cats didn't stay in one place too long unless they were sleeping. He got a stratch post, some kitty bowels one for food the other for water and a string toy so MEgan can drag it on the floor to play with.

He drove back home to drop of the kitten stuff with filled most of his car. He went inside and heard Megan screaming to Katie.

"Mommy! Look at what I picked!" Megan said holding the kity to her.

"A black cat?" Katie said shocked.

"I thought Dean would like that one" Sam smiled as he carried the rest of the cat stuff in. "By the way he owes be $80 bucks."

"I'll give you the check. Dean would have a cow if he found out it cost $80 for a cat. Did you get the food?" She asked.

"Damn! I forgot. I'll go to the grocery store to get some. I had enough pets for one day."

Katie laughed.

"Do you need anything for tonight?" Sam asked.

"Some French bread."

"Got it."

He heard Katie talking. "Let's go set Porkchops stuff up in your room"

Sam shook his head. He'd never thought he'd hear a name like that for a cat.

Jane got her stuff and a novel and went to the check out counter. She walked up to a tall man. She hated being short. Isabelle was the tall one. He turned around to pay when his eyes went wide.

"Jane?"

"Mr. Winchester?" She asked shocked.

"Didn't expect to see you out of school."

"Me neither." She noticed he had cat food. So he has a cat.

"Did you buy the hole store?" He asked joking. He stepped out of the way so she could get rung up.

"My sister got called away for a week. I came to get some food to last until then."

"You need a ride?"

"I don't want to bother you"

"I'm the one asking. What do you say?"

"Thank you."

Sam help her load the bags in the trunk of the car and drove off. "So, what does your sister do?" Sam asked.

"She's a lawyer."

"Really?"

"You sound suprised."

"I was going to be a lawyer but I switched."

"How come?"

"Family business"

She could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "This is it" She said.

HE noticed it was only 4 blocks away from his. Dean will be happy. He helped her load them into the house as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Thankyou Mr. Winchester for the ride."

"Anytime. If you need anything while your sisters away call me." He gave her his cell phone number. "Or if you just need some one to talk to."

She quickly looked away. "Thank you."

"Make sure your doors locked after I leave."

"I always make sure it's locked."

"Good."


	6. Nightmare

Sam walked in.

"Dean I found out where she lives."

"Where?"

"4 blocks over. I gave her a ride home."

"You what?"

"I ran into her at the store gave her a ride home. Her sisters gone until Tuesday."

"Which means she's alone and vulnerable."

_"_I think she feels that way even if her sisters there."

"Well it'll be dark in a couple of hours." Dean said.

Jane was watching Titus. She loved it because it hit straight like real life. She made some Grilled Cheses with salami in them. After she was done she went to her computer and put a little music on. She checked her e-mail only 2 from penpals. She switched the monitor off. She looked outside and was suprised that is was dark. Time goes fast when your on a computer. She she changed into her nightgown and started toward the bathroom when she heard a noise.

The guys parked outside and watched as a light came on from upstairs.

"I fell kind of dirty." Sam said.

"Sam, you saw her being attacked." Dean reasoned with her.

"But if I get caught being here I could get in serious trouble."

"You won't."

They heard a scream.

She was about to go to the bathroom when she was grabbed from behind.

"Told you I'd be back." Kevin said.

"Let me go! How'd you get in here?" She asked scared.

"I know a trick or two. Time for me to have my fun." He pushed her on her bed. She tried to get up but he sshoved her back down and held her down with his elbow on her chest. "It won't hurt that much if you don't move."

"Why me?"

"Because no one would believe you." He ripped her nightgown off and she screamed. He slapped her accross the face. "Hold Still!"

"Someone help!"

"No one's going to help you Jane. Your all mine." he snarled.

Dean picked the lock to the kitchen dooor and they ran fast upstairs. The boys was shocked when they saw Kevin zipping up his pants. Jane had a far away look in her eyes.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled and started to punch him.

Sam went over to Jane. He couldn't beleve he was late. "Jane? It's me Sam. Mr.Winchester. Can you here me?" She stared straight ahead.

"You can't kill me!" Kevin yelled. His eyes turned yellow.

"What the-" Dean voice trailed off.

"You come after me I'll kill your loving wife and daughter. I'll make you watch." it snarled. Dean froze. "Good boy. As long as you don't try anything your family will be safe. You can't get Kevin because he doesn't exist got it?" It jumped out the open window.

Dean turned to look at Sam who was trying to get Jane out of shock.

"How is she?" Dean asked.

"She's in shock. We have to get her to a hospital"

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"You heard what that demon said. I'm not going to risk my family Sam. I'm sorry this happened to her but we'll help her."

"What if it was Megan. I'm sorry Dean I just have this connection towards Jane I can describe it."

"We'll take her home. She can stay with us until her sister comes home" Dean said.

"What are we supposed to tell her? You know she'll be mad that we didn't tell her."

"Don't tell her." They looked at Jane. "I don't want her to know."

"Jane, she's going to know something's wrong." Sam said.

"I don't want her to know Mr. Winchester. It's bad enough you knowing."

"Well if your going to be staying with me you might as well call me Sam." He smiled.

"That's going to be weird"

"Try living with him." Dean said. "Sam why don't you help her pack some stuff? I'm going to make a call."

Sam nodded and Dean went downstairs. Tears started to come out of his eyes. Sam was right. He wouldn't know what to do if it ever happened to Megan. He got his cell phone out and dialed Bobby's number.

"Bobby, this is Dean. I have a situation. I'm coming by with Sam and a girl. She needs to see that doctor friend of yours."


	7. Up All Night

Dean had told Sam where he was taking them but Jane had no clue. She didn't want to close her eyes because everytime she did she saw it happen again. For once Dean didn't have his music playing.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked.

"To see a friend." Sam said.

Dean pulled into a building. Bobby was waiting in front. Jane looked around nervously.

"He's a friend." Dean said. They got out of the car and Jane realized where they were.

"I'm not going in there." She said scared.

"Jane, we need to make sure your okay." Sam said gently.

She already had a bruise on her cheek and a split lip. He could see dark bruises on her chest from the shirt she was wearing.

"Sam, please I just want to take a shower." She begged.

"It's nothing to be scared of." Dean said.

Bobby came up behind her and took a needle out. He injected her.

"What did you-?" Her eyes went wide and she almost fell when Dean caught her.

Sam gave Bobby a look.

"A sedative. Enough to keep her asleep until morning. It was the only way to get her looked at."

Dean carried her into the Doctors building and followed Bobby. They entered a waiting room while Bobby went into the back room.

"Tom she's here. I really appreciate this." Bobby said.

"Don't mention it. I owe you my life. Tell them to bring the girl in."

Bobby got Sam and Dean. Dean carried her in.

"You can set her on the examing table." Tom said.

Dean placed her.

"Sorry for the midnight call." Dean said.

"Don't worry about it. I owe Bobby." Tom said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"He saved my life. I'm going to have to ask you boys to wait outside."

"Yeah." Sam said. They went into the waiting room. "I don't get it Dean, why'd I have the vision if I couldn't save her?"

"I don't know." Dean said rubbing his eyes. "No girl should have to go through that."

"And the demon poping up like this after all these years?"

"I called Katie. I told her to make sure everything was secure with salt."

"Good thinking. I know teachers are supposed to keep what students tell them a secret but her sister has to know. She's her guardian."

"I agree. You think this has happened to her before? I mean you said you saw them in the parking lot yesterday?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. Maybe she has some gift."

"What you mean like visions or something?"

"Why else would the demon go after her? Maybe that's why I'm connected to her."

"Remember when dad said that Katie had a gift?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"She just started to develop hers a few months ago."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"She was freaking out. Plus she said she'd kill me if I told you so soon. You know how she gets when she's angry."

"So, what's her ability?"

"She can move things with her mind."

"Wow. Um-"

"She can't controll it yet. Dad was thinking of taking her to Missouri's"

"When did you talk to dad?"

"After it started. Like I said Katie was freaking out."

"I never even guessed it. You two looked so normal."

"That was just a front show."

"Does this mean that Megan can develop something too?"

"That's what I've been afraid off. I don't want her to have the life that we had."

"That's why you told her she could get a cat"

"Yeah."

2 hours later Tom and Bobby walked out into the room.

"What happened?" Sam said standing up.

"She wasn't attacked by a demon." Tom said.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"It was human. It just used it's body. That's the only way they can feel like humans. She has a lot of bruises and her left shoulder was dislocated."

"Great." Sam said.

"She's ready to leave whenever you want to take her." Tom said.

"Thanks again, Tom" Dean said.

"You know my number if you ever need me again."

"Let's go home. I'm wiped." Dean said.

"Agreed."

Sam placed Jane on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Dean went to check on Megan and then went into the bedroom. The clock read 3:00 a.m. Katie opened her eyes.

"Dean?"

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you." He said climbing into bed.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you everything in the morning." He promised. He kissed her and turned off the light. He held her close.


	8. Got to Call Dad

Dean woke up the next morning. He told Katie what had happened.

"Poor girl." Katie said.

"Yeah. Sammy seems to be attached to her."

"Well she is his student."

"Supernatural attached.

"Come again?"

"Sam thinks she might have some kind of power. That's why the demon went after her."

"Don't worry. Everything will work out." She said and kissed him. "Bye the way we should have told Sam together."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

Sam met everyone in the kitchen. Jane was still sleeping.

"Who's the girl on the couch?" Megan asked.

"She's a friend of Sammy's" Dean said.

"A girlfriend?"

Sam shot Dean a look. "No." Dean said. "Megan, you know how Uncle Sammy's a teacher?"

"Yeah" She said.

"Well she's a student of his that needs help. So we're helping her. Which means she'll be her for awhile. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. Maybe I can have someone to play with." She smiled.

"Where's Porkchop?" Katie asked.

"Asleep on Uncle Sammy's friend."

Jane woke up slowly not sure of where she was. She was hoping last night was a dream until she moved that she felt everything hurt.

"Your up." Sam said. She jumped. "Sorry."

"Last night happened?"

"I'm sorry."

"I was drugged." She said bluntly.

"You were given a sedative to help you sleep. You hungry?"

She shook her head. "I want to take a shower if that's okay."

"Yeah. First door on the left." He watched her go upstairs moving slowly.

"She up?" Dean asked.

"She's going to take a shower. Dean what are we going to do?"

"Katie said she'd talk to her later."

"Good. I think we should call dad."

"Why?"

"Because Katie's starting to get her abilities and dad's already going to be pissed that we didn't tell him right away. The demon going after Jane we still don't know what her abilities are or even if she's getting them yet. Dad would want to know if the demon came again. Dean you know I'm right about this."

"Yeah. I'd better call him. Like it can't get any worse." he muttered.


	9. Aftermath

The boys were dreading for when John came. He wouldn't stop yelling when Dean told him about Katie. Dean had to removed the phone and dropped it on the table. The could still hear his until he hung up.

"Dean, I've been thinking."

"What?"

"What did you do to Katie to make her use her ability?"

"Sam."

"What? I'm courious"

"We got into a stupid fight and I touched her butt. Next thing I knew a book whacked right into my head."

Sam smiled. "Even I know not to touch her when she's mad."

"How long has she been in the shower?"

"Almost an hour."

"Katie, can you check on Jane?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah." She went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. She could see steam coming out form underneath the door. "Jane? It's me Katie? Are you okay?" SHe heard sniffiling. She opened the door and bunch of steam came out. "Katie?" she walked over to the shower and tapped the shower curtain. "Jane, you alright?"

"Go away."

"Jane, we were worried about you. You've been in here for a long time."

Jane turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. She pulled the shower curtain back and Katie tried to hold her shock. Jane had bruises everywhere and the split in her lip was bigger.

"Sorry, I just couldn't get it off" Jane mumbled.

"What?" but Katie knew the answer.

"Kevin. He said he'd kill me if anyone found out. Now Mr. WInchester and his brother are going to be in danger." She started to cry.

"Oh honey." Katie took her to their bedroom and locked it. "Dean and Sam can take care of them selfs real good. Kevin's not going to get them."

"Why did he pick me? He could have got any girl in school!"

"Jerks always pick on ones that can't fight back. But you can."

"I'm not telling anyone. Mr. Winchester promised he wouldn't."

"Tell you what I have some breakfast already made downstairs. We'll get dressed and we can make it a girls day if you'd like. Just around the house."

"Thank you."

**Sorry guys. I'm going to get alot more chapters in by tonight so be on the look out. I know I promised Sam's going to have a love interest but its not Jane. That'll be coming up either tonight or tommorrow and Jane learns the truth about her teacher and herself.**


	10. Grandpa's Home

The doorbell rang. Katie answered it.

"Hi, John!" They hugged.

"Where's my favorite granddaughter at?"

"She upstairs playing with her new cat."

His eyes went wide. "You got her a cat?" He asked suprised.

"A ktten. Dean let her."

"I think I'll se Megan before I yell at the boys. Where are they?" He asked grinning.

"In the basment training. I take it Dean told you?"

"Yes. How come you guys didn't call me after it happened?"

"It only happens when we fight. That's been about 4 times since I got it. Did Dean tell you the other thing?"

"Yeah. I feel bad for the girl. Where is she?"

"She's been playing with Megan. I guess she feels cmfortable with her."

They both went upstairs. John saw the girl playing with Megan. He looked at Katie eyes wide and she gave him a sad smile. He gently tapped the door.

They both turned around. "Grampy!" Megan yelled while she ran to him. He picked her up.

"Your getting big!"

"Am not!"

Jane looked at him.

"Jane, this is the boys father. John." Katie said.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Nice to meet you." John said. "Megan I heard you got a kitty. Can I see it?"

Megan dragged him to the bed. The black kitty was sleeping softly.

"What'd you name it?" John asked.

"Porkchop!" She said happy.

John gave her a weird look and Jane laughed for the first time.

"Katie, I think she's watching too much Doug." John said feeling sorry for the cat.

"That's what the boys says too." Katie said.

"What's wrong with watching Doug?" Megan asked.

"Nothing sweetie."

"I hope not. No one says anything when daddy watches Baywatch." Megan said.

"You've seen your daddy watch it?" Katie asked shocked.

"He lets me sit on his lap when your at work. But he covers my eyes when the cute guys comes on." She complained.

"Looks like Dean's not getting his desert tonight." Katie said angry.

John laughed. "You want to talk to him first or me?"

"He's more scared of you than me." Katie answered.

"Oh, Megan I got you something." John said. He pulled out a large candy bar.

"Thankyou!"

"John, are you trying to get her hyper?" Katie asked shocked.

"What I can't spoil her?" He asked innocently.

She grabbed the candy bar. "Megan, you can have some after dinner."

"Mommy" She begged.

"You know the rules." Katie said.

"Daddy never follows them."

John laughed. "I'm going to go scare the boys."

"Have fun" Katie said grinning. John left the room.

"He seems nice." Jane said.

"He is. He's the only one that can handle Dean"

"His he going to be staying the night?"

"Probably. Is that okay with you?"

"It's your house." She shrugged.


	11. The Truth Comes Out

John went down to the basment. The boys were sweating and laying on the mat.

"Did you two kill each other?" John asked.

They jumped up. "So how was your drive?" Dean began.

"Don't push it Dean." John said. "By the wasy Katie knows about you letting Megan watching Baywatch with you"

Dean groaned. "How?"

"Megan told her. She's a bright kid Dean" John said trying not to laugh but Sam was.

"Shut it Sammy." Dean said.

"It's Sam." Sam said.

"I saw the girl." John said getting down to businees.

"She's just staying here until her sister comes back Tuesday." Sam said.

"And she's a student of yours?" John asked.

"Yeah. She lives with her sister. Her mother died."

"How?"

"I didn't ask. She already went through hell last night." Sam said.

"This demon is after her for a reason Sam. I don't think she happened to be in your class."

"Dad I'm not going to start asking her questions after last night. She needs space."

"Sam" Dean said.

"What?"

"I'm not a girl and no one can know what she went through but maybe it'll help her if she can talk to someone about it."

"Like what a shrink?"

"Maybe. She may not want her sister to know what happened but the sister going to know something wrong with her. If she knows then she can be more on guard for her when we're not around."

"I guess when she gets back I can make a parent teacher meeting." Sam said.

"What do we do about the boy?" Dean asked.

"Boy?" John asked confused.

"The demons possessing a student." Sam said.

"Looks like we'll have to do a little spell." Dean said happy.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jane asked scared.

They all looked at her.

"What are you doing down here?" Dean asked.

"Katie wanted me to tell you dinners ready. What Kevin being possessed?"

"Jane, I know this is a shock but that wasn't really Kevin last night" Sam said.

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't trust us." Dean said.

"That's how he always is! I've known his since middle school!"

"The demons been in him that long" John said shocked.

"You people are crazy." Jane said.

"Jane how did your mom die?" Sam asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Alot" Dean said. "Did she die in a house fire?" he asked gently.

"How did you know?"

"Same thing happened to our mom when Sam was 6 months old." Dean explained.

"Don't you think it's weird that we kept on running into each other?" Sam asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Does your sister know anything about what happened to your mom?"

"Not that I know of."

"What happened to your dad?" John asked.

"He left when I was 8." She said. "This is a dream." She said putting her hands on her forehead.

"I wish it was but it's not. We have to tell you something and you may not want to believe it." Sam said.

"What?" She asked not really sure.


	12. Talk

Jane stood in a daze after they told her.

"So I have special powers?" She asked not believing it.

"Yeah. I have visions and Katie can move things." Sam said. "I had a vision of you in trouble but I was late."

"What does Dean have?" She asked.

Dean looked up shocked. "I don't have any."

"How can you be sure?"

"I don't have any. Right dad?" He looked at John.

"Right." John said

"Don't worry Jane I'm going to help you get through this." Sam said. "But I think your sister should know."

"I don't want her to look at me any differently." She admitted. "I don't want her to feel bad. She always tries to look out for me."

"I know how you feel." Dean said. "But we can't always be there to protect the ones we love."

"I just wish my mom was here." She looked down.

"I know." he really did.

"Why don't we go and eat?" John said. "We can deal with the rest when the time comes"

"Sounds good to me." Sam said.

They went upstairs to the kitchen. Dean tried to give Katie a kiss but she turned back to the sink.

"Come on! I'm sorry." Dean said.

"Dean, letting a four year old watch Baywatch is not good" She said.

"I know. At least I was spending time with her." he said.

John, Sam, Jane and Megan looked at each other.

"What's bad about Baywatch?" Megan asked.

"You'll find out when your older." Katie said sitting down.

Sam smirked. Dean shot him a glare.

Later that night they all went in their rooms. Jane slept in Megan's room while John had the couch.

"Your really getting along with her aren't you?" Katie asked as they got in bed.

"I feel sorry for the kid. Kinda knows what she's going through." he tried to kiss her.

"I'm still mad at you Dean."

"Hon, you know how I get if I can't get none." he whined.

"Dean" She said irritated.

"Please" He started to touch her and he felt the bed shake. "Never mind." He turned the light off.


	13. Hearing a Voice

Jane was sleeping on the fold out bed in Megan's room. The kitten was on her chest cleaning herself. Jane tried to sleep but after 3 hours of sleep she had another nightmare. She was beginning to wonder if Belle knew more than she did. Isabelle always tried to protect her from the truth. She never did know why her dad left. She couldn't wait to get home. Then she could do some research on her computer without the guys knowing. She actually liked it here to be part of a family again. Maybe she could ask Sam to take her home tommorrow to get a few things. She was starting to doze off when she thought she heard a voice. It sounded like Dean's.

'I so wanted to get some tonight. What's the big deal about Baywatch?'

She got up and slowly opened the door. She looked both ways in the hall but didn't see him.

'Tommorrow she'll forget about it then I'll be a happy camper'

Her eyes went wide. She hurried and closed the door and laid down on the bed and waited for morning to come.

**Short story I know. I promise Isabelle will be appearing in the next chapter.**


	14. Isabelle Returns

The next morning they were all eating breakfast. Jane kept avoiding Dean's gaze.

'Why is she acting like that? Do I have something on my face?'

"Um, Sam can you take me by my place to get a few things?" Jane asked wanting so bad to be away from Dean.

"Sure." He said.

"Are you two still fighting?" John asked Dean and Katie.

"No." Katie said.

"Liar." Dean coughed.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"Nothing."

'Maybe I should just give in. Then I'll be happy'

Jane stood up quickly. They all looked at her. "I'm going to go get my bag." She quickly left.

"She's acting a little weird today." Sam said.

"Give the girl a break." Katie said.

"I'd better go meet her outside." Sam said getting up.

"Be careful." John told him.

They went to her house and she went upstairs.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Why?"

"You were acting a little different this morning."

"Sam, if I tell you promise not to tell anyone yet?"

"Yeah."

"I think I can read minds."

His eyes went wide. "When did it start?"

"In the middle of the night. At first I thought I heard Dean talking but-"

"What was he thinking?" Sam asked curious.

She made a face. "Sex."

Sam didn't seem to suprised. "Yeah that sounds like him. This could be fun not telling him." he smiled.

"I wish I could just turn it off. He's starting to creep me out."

"You don't have to live with him."

They heard the front door open and close. They looked at each other.

"Stay here" Sam said.

He walked in the hall and saw Jane's sister. He quickly stepped in the bedroom.

"Your sisters home."

Belle walked in and was shocked to find Sam in there.

"Jane, who's he?" She asked shocked.

"Um, Belle this is Sam my English teacher." Jane said.

"Is there a reason why he's in our house let alone in your bedroom?"

"No! It's not what you think." Sam quickly said. "She had some trouble when you were gone and I helped her out."

Belle looked at him not believing him.

"If you don't tell me what's going on I'm going to call the cops." She said.

"Okay but you might want to sit down." Sam said.

30 minutes later Belle kept pacing back and forth.

Jane and Sam sat on the edge of her bed watching.

"Does she always do that?" Sam whispered.

"Only when she's upset." Jane said.

Belle stopped. "I can't believe this happened. I'm so sorry Jane."

"It's not your fault." Jane said.

"I can't believe this is starting up again." Belle said.

"You knew?" Jane asked angry.

"Mom told me before she died. I'm sorry I thought I was protecting you."

"So mom was really killed by that?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah."

"She died because of me." Jane cried.

"It was not your fault." Belle told her sternly.

"Your sisters right. I blamed myself for a long time after I found out the truth." Sam said. "It's not ours that our mothers died. It's the demons."

"But why is it going after us?" Jane asked.

"Because it needs us. It's mad that we're not on his side."

"I won't ever be." Jane said. "I'd rather die than to give into evil." She got up and walked out the room.

"I'm not going to let that thing get her." Sam swore.

"I'm actually kind of glad that I can finally talk to someone else about this." Belle said.

"I know how you feel."

They looked at each other.

"Thank you for taking care of Jane."

"It's no problem. Though I should probably tell you she started her powers already." Sam said.

"What is it?"

"She can read minds."

"She can?"

"Yeah. She kept reading my brothers mind before she freaked out. He never did have pleasant thoughts."

Belle made a face. "Ew!"


	15. One Month Later

One month later Sam and Isabelle started to date. Jane thought it was weird at first but she knew they liked each other. Belle had made her see a shrink once a week. Her nightmares were getting worse at night. Sometimes she would babysit Megan. Dean was shocked when he found out that she could read minds. No matter how hard he tried he still kept thinking about the same thing. She still hasn't learned to turn it on and off. Katie however, started to learn how to control hers. Dean was becoming like the brother she never had and Sam was starting to feel like a dad to her. John and the boys managed to get the demon out of Kevin. She couldn't stand to look at him anymore so Isabelle started to home school her. The boys was teaching her how to fight but she knew she sucked at it.

She woke up and went downstairs and was suprised to see Sam standing in the kitchen with boxers and a shirt on. Belle had a robe on. Belle notice Jane.

"Morning Jane."

"Morning." She looked at them in shock. "Did you stay the night?" She asked Sam.

"Well it was late when we got back from our date-" he began.

"It's okay Sam."

"I better go put some clothes on." he went upstairs.

"So, did you have a good time last night?" Jane asked Belle.

"Yeah." She said grinning. "I really like him."

"I can tell." Jane said going for some Sunny D. "I'm glad you two like each other. Sam's good for you."

"Yeah he is. He's going to be staying for dinner tonight." Belle said.

Jane smiled. "It's like he lives here." she joked.

"We're not up to that stage yet."

"Eventhough it seems like you've been together forever?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. He's really sweet. There's something I should tell you he heard last night."

Jane groaned. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"I didn't know it was getting worse." Belle said.

Sam stopped at the door. He heard the last part but he acted like he didn't hear. "Hey." Sam said and kissed Belle.

"You two get a room." Jane joked.

"We could." Belle grinned. The phone rang. She went to pick it up. "Hello? It's Dean he wants to talk to you?" She said to Jane.

"Me?" She asked shocked. She grabbed the phone. "Dean? Yeah I can babysit tonight. Yes Sam's over here." There was a pause. "Ew! Dean get your head out of the gutter! You didn't have to say anything you were practically screaming it in my head! Your not the only one who wished it was under control. Yeah I'll see you tonight. Bye." She hung up.

"You babysitting tonight?" Belle asked.

"Yeah. Why is Dean practically always screaming his thoughts? It gets annoying."

Sam laughed. "I'm glad I can't read minds. It's bad enough just listening to him talk."

"BY the way Jane, your appoinments at 1:00p.m." Belle said.

"Okay. I'm going to shower." She headed upstairs.

"How she doing?" Sam asked.

"Not good. Each night it's getting worse. I'm going to ask her doctor if he can describe anything stronger."

"She'll get through this. She's a good kid." Sam said.

"Yeah. She is."


	16. Two Sisters

Belle had taken Jane to her appointment and talked to her doctor. He had agreed with her that she needed a higher dose of medication. Jane was not to thrilled about it.

"He knows it's not going to help me." Jane muttered in the car.

"How?"

"He was screaming it in his head. Sometime's I wish I didn't have this stupid thing."

"That stupid gift makes you who you are"

"Sometime's I wish mom was alive."

"Me too."

"Belle, why did dad leave us?" Jane asked for the first time.

"I don't know." She lied. Their father used to hit them all the time. Her mom finally became brave and left him. Jane was lucky she didn't have to remember ever single detail of their childhood.

They pulled into the house. "Want some Sandwihiches for lunch?" Belle asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"Jane you didn't eat any breakfast."

"I'm just tired. I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay." She gave in.

Belle waited until she was upstairs. She decided to clean a little. She needed something to take her mind off of things.

An hour late Jane woke up screaming. Belle ran into the room.

"Jane it's okay." She hugged her. Jane was soaked in sweat.

"I'm sorry." She said shakey.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. How about I get you something to eat?"

"Okay." her stomach was growling.

"Maybe I should call Dean and tell him you can't babysit tonight." Belle suggested.

"No. I want to go. It helps me not think about it over there."

"Okay. I'm going to make us a big lunch." Belle said getting up. "You want to watch a movie?"

"Bewitched?" Jane asked.

"Yeah." They watched that movie 100 times. Belle loved Nicole Kidman in it.


	17. Two Dean's

Jane mad it to Dean's house around 5p.m. She rang the doorbell and luckily Katie answered.

"Come on in!" She closed the door. "Don't worry Dean's upstairs." She smiled. "I haven't got a chance to feed Megan yet. We both got of work about 20 minutes ago."

"It's okay. I can make it."

"Jane!" Megan ran in. "Can we watch Doug?" her eye pleading.

"Yeah. I'd rather watch Doung than to hear what your daddy thinks."

Katie laughed. Dean came downstairs in a tuxedo.

"Look how handsome you are!" Katie laughed. She knew Dean hated the thing.

"I hate this thing! Last time I wore it was our wedding." He complained.

"Dean, we shouuld go before-" Katie began.

"You don't have to worry Jane. All I'm thinking about is this damn suit" He groaned.

"Let's go Dean." Katie grabbed his arm. "You have the cell number!" Katie said as Dean closed the door.

"Megan have you eaten?" Jane asked.

Megan shook her head. "My tummy growls."

"What do you want? Mac and Cheese?" Megan nodded. "Why don't you go and put Doug in while I start boiling water?" Megan jumped and ran into the living.

Jane started the water and looked in the pantry. Salt. Tons of it. Normally it would last a regular person the rest of their life but with the WInchesters it only lasted a month. She grabbed the salt and started to do lines in front of the door and windows. The phone rang.

"Hello? Yes Dean I salted all the entrys. Okay by." She shook her head. She finished making the Mac and Cheese and they ate and watched Doug. Megan fell asleep soon after she ate and Jane carried her to her bed. Porkchop was laying at the end of the bed watching. She went back downstairs and was shocked to see Dean standing there. She almost yelled.

"Dean, you scared me!" She said.

"Sorry." He was looking kind of funny.

"Where's Katie?" Jane asked.

"She had to make a quick run to the store. Almost out of toilet paper."

She noticed he wasn't wearing his neckless that he usually wore. He got one for everyone. She had hers on right now. "Um, I'll be back. I have to go to the restroom." She went upstairs and into Dean and Katie's room. She went to the dresser and found the gun Dean always kept for an emergancy. She tried to call their cell phone bt the line was dead. She went across the hall and closed Megan's door. She locked it from the outside just in case. She turned around and Dean was right there.

"Did you have a good time?"

She knew this wasn't him because she couldn't read him. "Yeah. Jane, I've been thinking." He took her into the room and sat her down on the bed.

"Dean, I don't think we should be in here." She was getting scared.

"You don't have to be scared. You trust me right?"

She shook her head yes. She saw a shadow in the hall and saw the real Dean. He put a finger to his lips.

"Dean I really think we should go downstairs. Katie should be back any minute." She tried to stand up but he pushed her down.

Dean ran into the room holding a gun. "Hey! Get the hell away from her!" He snarled.

Fake Dean put a smile on. "You think you can kill me?"

Dean smiled back." She will." he pointed to Jane.

Fake Dean turned around and Jane shot him in the head. It fell on the floor with a thud. She dropped the gun and started to cry.

"Sorry we're late." Dean said.

"How'd you know?"

"Katie tried calling the house but the line was dead."

Katie walked in. "Megan's still sleeping. That kid can sleep through anything."

"I can't do this anymore." Jane said.

"Yes you can. Your strong." Katie said.

"You don't understand what I go through when your not around! I just want to go home." she said simply.

"I'll drive you." Katie said. She looked at Dean and he nodded.

After they left Dean called Isabelle and Sam to let them know what had happened.


	18. 3 Months Later

3 months later Sam and Isabelle married. Everyone thought that they moved a little fast but everyone could see how much they loved each other. Sam moved all of his stuff in and at first it was a little weird for all of them but they adjusted. Sam had to learn to keep the toilet seat down. One night when Jane had to pee real bad she sat down on the toilet and fell in. Sam had laughed but she didn't think it was funny. She started to learn how to control her gift with the help of John. He took her to a friend named Missouri when Sam and Belle were on their honeymoon. Missouri sadly shook her head and said she felt sorry for her to having to read Dean's mind. She knew what that was like and John laughed. Sam was her brother in law now but he still felt like the father that she never had. Sam felt the same way. He didn't feel like the brother in law. Jane was adjusting better. She didn't have nightmares every night like she used to and she wasn't scared anymore. Belle was glad because Jane had almost lost it. Jane now turned 16. Belle and Sam was giving her a little party tonight just with family.

She woke up and saw a vase of freshly cut flowers with a card. She got up and opened it.

'Happy Sweet Sixteen. Love Belle and Sam' She smiled and put the card down and went downstairs. Belle had cooked her favorite breakfast. Chocolate Chip French Toast with Bacon and hot chocolate.

"Morning birthday girl." Sam said and kissed her on the head. "Feel any older?"

"Not really." She sat down and took a bite of bacon. Crisp on the outside and soft on the inside.

"Well we're having a girls out day." Belle said. "Katie's coming over later."

"What do you girls talk about anyways?" Sam asked taking a bite of French Toast.

She grinned. "What do guys talk about?"

"Everyone knows what Dean thinks about."

"Thank God I can control it now." Jane said drinking some hot chocolate.

Sam shook his head. "I've got an early birthday present for you."

"What is it?" He handed her a little box that was wrapped. She opened it and saw a goofy looking kid around 12. "Who's that?" She asked confused.

"That would be Dean." Sam said laughing.

"This is Dean?" She asked shocked and started laughing.

"Let me see." Belle said and looked. She laughed. "Poor Dean."

"I thought you could use a little laughter on your birthday." Sam said. "Now you can get him back with that picture."

"Has Megan seen one of these?" Jane asked.

"No. I was saving it for Halloween for her." Sam said. Megan was 5 now.

"Poor Dean." Belle said and shook her head. But she started to laugh again.


	19. Presents

As Belle had promised they had a girls day out. It was dark when they arrived to the house. Belle opened the door and the went inside and Jane heard SUPRISE!

"You made them do that to annoy me didn't you?" Jane teased Belle.

"Yep."

"Let's hear some music" Dean said.

"I think the birthday girl should pick." John said.

Jane picked her country music knowing it would piss Dean off. She put on Dierks Bentley. Lot of Leaving left to do started playing.

"Dean you make us torture with your music." Jane said. She turned around. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Yep." John smiled. "We can all sing along!"

"Ugh."

An hour later they did the birthday cake and she started on presents. She opened Sam and Belle's first.

"Are you kidding?" Her eyes were wide with happiness.

"5 are from me 5 are from Sam." Belle said and kissed Sam.

"This is the best!" She got up and kissed them both. "I love these!" They had got her a stack of Country cd's.

"More country music?" Dean groaned and taking another drink of beer.

"That's what we say about yours." Katie smiled. "This is from me, Dean, and Megan." She handed to her.

Jane opened it. 5 suspense novels that she had wanted. "Thank you guys." She hugged them.

"You are the bookworm like Sammy." Dean said.

Jane looked at Sam and he nodded. "Katie, there's something I have to show you."

"What?"

She tooke the picture out and showed her. "Who's that?" She asked wide eyed trying not to laugh. John looked at the picture and laughed.

"What?" Dean asked. He went to look. "You gave it to her?" He looked horrified.

"What's wrong Dean?" Katie asked.

"That would be my son Dean." John laughed.

"Dean?" She looked at him.

Dean looked at Sam. "You are so dead."

"Bring it on."

"Cake!" Megan yelled.

"Cake!" John said.

"Cake and beer that goes real good togethr." Dean muttered.

"Hon, stop whining. It's a party." Katie said and kissed him on the lips.

"You forgot one" John said and handed it to her.

She opened it. It was an orignal copy of Dracula. "Where did you get his?" She asked awed.

"I have my connections." John smiled.

"Thankyou." She hugged him.

"Let's eat!" Sam said.


	20. Learning to Drive

Everyone went home and was wiped. Jane, Sam and Belle started cleaning with Jane's new cd on.

"I think we'll all be sleeping good tonight." Belle said.

"You should have read Dean's mind when he saw that picture." Jane smiled.

"You can't just go into reading minds whenever you want." Belle began.

"Don't worry I don't read yours."

"Still."

"Give her a break. It's always fun to torture Dean. If you really wanted to we could put him on a plane." Sam smirked.

"Sam!" Belle said shocked.

"I don't know how Katie puts up with him." Sam said smiling.

The next morning Sam woke Jane up early. She groaned.

"Rise and shine!" He said pulling back the curtains.

"Sam it's Saturday morning." She pulled her covers over her head. Sam yanked it off. "What the-?"

"Up in 10 minutes! I'll be waiting downstairs." He closed the door.

"Men." Jane groaned. She started to fall asleep when Sam came back in the room.

"If you don't get up I'm going to pour water on you." He threatened.

"Sam." She whined and put a pillow over her head.

"That's it." He yanked the pillow away and poured cold water on her head.

"What the hell?" She jumped up.

"Today summer vacation starts."

"So?" She glared at him.

"I have a suprise for you."

"I had enough yesterday."

"Jane, don't make me get the hose." Sam threatened.

"It wouldn't reach up here." She shot back.

"Jane, just go with him." Belle said coming in before going to work.

"Your not going to come?" She frowned.

"Have to go to work. It'll be worth it. Play nice you two." She kissed Sam and left.

"Fine. Let me get dressed."

"Your never a morning person." Sam said.

"It's 6:30a.m.!"

He closed the door.

35 minutes later they were down a empty road outside of town.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked.

Sam pulled over and got out. He walked around and opened hers. "Come on."

"What's going on?" She asked getting out.

He tossed her the keys and she looked at him weird. "Your 16 and most 16 year olds know how to drive."

"Your kidding?"

"Nope." He got in the passenger side. "Get in. Your learning how to drive."


	21. Sickness

Later that day they went to eat at the local Long John's Silver. Jane ordered the Cripy Fish Platterwhile Sam ordered the Shrimp and More. He grabbes some tarter sauce and they started eating.

"Thanks for teaching me to drive." Jane said breaking a battered fish apart.

"No problem. But I should warn you that me and Dean's going to be training you all summer."

"Fun." She rolled her eys. "I'm still wandering how John got that book."

"Dad's full of suprises."

"You think Dean would let me drive the Impala?"

"What do you think?"

"Only if it was an emergancy." she stated. "What's with him and that car anyways?"

"It used to be my dad's. Dad gave it to Dean."

"What did you get?" Sam didn't say anything. "Sorry."

"Anyways I'm thinking we can start you off by doing laps in a pool and we'll go from there."

"Dean in shorts?" Her eys went wide. "Never thought I'd see that."

"I've only seen him in shorts like once a year. That was when we got low on laundry." Sam said smiling.

"So when do I start my training?"

"Dean was thinking tommorrow."

"'Kay."

They went home to find Belle their early laying on the couch.

"How'd it go?"

"What are you doing home early?" Sam asked worried.

"I was feeling sick. They sent me home when I threw up on important papers. Luckily they had a back up disk."

"You need anything?"

"I"ll be fine. When the room stops spinning. How'd she do with the driving?"

"Pretty good. Me and Dean's going to start training her tommorrow."

"I'm going to go upstairs and read." Jane said and went.

"Sure you don't need anything?"

"I'm fine."


	22. Good News

The next day they were at the local pool. It was 6:00a.m. so there wasn't any kids out yet except for the lifeguard. Really cute lifeguard. He smiled at her and she waved.

"Let's get this show on the road." Dean said and took off his shirt as did Sam. When she took off her long shirt they stared in shock.

"What?" She was wearing a lavender bikini.

"Cover yourself up." they both said at once.

"What?" She asked confused.

Dean grabbed her shirt and held it in front of her breasts. She hit his arm when a hand accidently touched one.

"Your over reacting!" She yelled.

"Am not!"

"Sam tell him!"

"He does have a point." Sam said.

Meanwhile the cute lifeguard was trying not to laugh.

"That's it." She said and jumped in the pool. The boys just looked at her. "Are we going to train or what?" She called at them.

The boys looked at each other then jumped in.

5 hours later they got out and went to the restroom. Jane came out first and she ran into the lifeguard.

"Hi. My name's Tim."

"Jane."

"Are those your brothers?"

"No. The tall one is my sister's husband. The other one is his brother. They tend to over react"

"I know this is forward but would you like to see a movie sometime?"

She looked back and saw them walking fast towards her. "Yeah. Um, let me give you my e-mail address. Write me later." she said quickly.

"Why can't I call you?"

"Because they'd kill you." She said seriously. "See ya." She ran to the impala and got in.

"Were you flirting with him?" Dean started to drill her.

"No." She lied.

"Liar."

"What's the big deal it's not like you ever flirted."

"She's right Dean." Sam said.

"But I'm happly married." He said and drove off. "Besides that guy was what 19?"

They made it home to see Belle there again. She jumped up as soon as they walked in.

"Sam, can I talk to you?"

"I'm going to take a shower." Jane said and went upstairs.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant." SHe blurted.

Sam stared at her. "You sure?"

"I saw my doctor this morning. She confirmed it. Well?"

"That's great!" He hugged her.

"Your happy with this?"

"Of course. I've always wanted a big family." He said and kissed her.

"I don't want to tell the others yet."

"I agree. This is great." Sam said.


	23. Tension

Jane was on her computer writing back and forth with Tim. Belle came in.

"Dinner's ready. You've been on that thing forever." Belle said taking a look at what she was doing.

"I met this cute guy at the pool today. Sam and Dean flipped out but Dean flipped out more. I gave him my e-mail address so I wouldn't have to worry about the phone."

"Good plan. So, what's his name?"

"Tim Williams. He's 19."

Belle looked at what he wrote back. "Is the scary guy with you?" Belle read and laughed.

Jane typed. "No it's my sister. I have to eat dinner now."

"Type me when your done." he clicked off.

"Jane there's something that I want to tell you but no one else knows but Sam."

"What is it?" Jane asked nervous.

"I'm pregnant"

"I'm going to be an Aunt?" She asked.

"Yep."

"That's great! I'm happy for you and Sam." She hugged her.

"We don't want the others to know yet."

"Don't worry. So do you think Sam will let me go out with Tim tommorrow night?"

"I'll break him."

"Thanks."

They were eating dinner when John came in from the back door.

"Your back" Sam said shocked.

"It wasn't to hard to find that vampires nest." He sat down and started to eat with them. "So did you guys start training her?"

"Yeah. We started her on laps." Sam said looking down at his plate.

Jane and Belle could sense the tension. John was a great guy but he tended to favor Dean more than Sam.

"That's good. Did you like it?" John asked Jane.

"Yeah. Sam taught me how to drive yesterday." Wanting to change the subject.

"Really?" He said suprised.

"Yeah. Sam's a great teacher." Jane said. Sam flashed a quick smile at her.

"Dean could have taught you. He knows alot more about cars." John said taking a drink of water.

"Dean's great but Sam helps me better."

Later that night went to stay at Dean's while Jane was on the computer writing to Tim and Sam and Belle were talking in bed.

"Ssam, he cares."

"I don 't want to talk about it. Dean's always going to be his favorite. When we have lots of kids I'm not going to be like that."

"I know you won't." She kissed him.


	24. Feud

Jane had stayed up all night writing to Tim. She knew Sam didn't sleep because she could hear him thinking about his dad.

The next morning they went over to Dean's and began training in the basement. John was watching every move.

"Why don't you try darts?" Sam said.

"Good thinking." Dean said.

They were all sweating and they've only been training for an hour.

"Learning to through darts can improve your aim for demons." Dean said. "Come here." She walked up to the line that was on the floor. Dean straightened her shoulders and handed her some darts. "Concentrate on the object. Picture it as somebody's head." Dean said.

Jane looked for a minute she could feel John's gaze on her. "How bout the demon's eyes?" She said.

Dean smirked. "Even better."

Jane tossed her arm back and let the dart fly. It was an inch away from the bulls eye. John shook his head in disapointment. She drew another one and it landed right by it.

"I thought you guys been training her?" John said.

"We just started two days ago dad." Sam said. "She's doing okay."

"Okay isn't going to protect herself from when the demon strikes." John said.

"She's just a kid!"

"Guys cool it." Dean said getting mad.

"You two were younger than her when you had training!" John yelled.

Jane started to feel dizzy. "Jane, you alright?" Dean asked concerned.

"I'm-" She passed out.

Dean dropped down next to her as Sam. Dean checked her pulse. "It's a little weak."

"What happened?" John asked.

"We don't know." Sam glared and picked her up. He carried her upstairs and placed her on the couch.

"What happened to her?" Katie asked shocked.

"She past out." Dean said bringing in a cold wash cloth. He put it on her forehead and she started to stir.

"Jane can you hear me?" Sam asked.

She opened her eyes. "What happened?" She looked pale.

"You passed out." John said.

She looked at him.

"I should take you home." Sam said.

"Okay." she sat up shakey. Dean helped her to the car.

"Call me if there's any change" Dean said.

"Got it." Sam pulled away.

"Dad what the hell was that? You can't get down on her second day of training! She's been doing good! For now on you can't be there when we train her!"

"Dean you don't realize how big this thing is. You should be telling Megan what's out there" John said.

Dean punched John square right in the jaw. "Don't ever tell me how to raise my daughter! You leave her out of this!" Dean growled and walked in the house and slammed the front door.


	25. Date with Tim

Sam helped Jane in the house.

"What happened to her?" Belle asked.

"I passed out while training." Jane siad. She sat down on the couch. "I'm fine just tired."

"You should take a nap."

"I'm fine. I'm just going to take a bath." She went upstairs.

"What really happened?" Belle asked.

"She was training, dad started in on it, we were all yelling and she passed out."

"I knew your dad was stubborn but-"

"I know." They both sat down. "Maybe she heard what we we're all yelling about in our heads that we didn't want to say and she passed out."

"Maybe. She's going to be alright. She's had worse."

"I know.

Jane had lit some candles and sank into the scoldding hot bubble bath and closed her eyes. She had tried shutting them out when they were arguing but she couldn't. It was like something was keeping it open when she wanted it shut. She'd relax until her date tonight with Tim. It'd actually be her first date. She could try to be normal for a few hours.

It was 5:00p.m. when she came downstairs dressed in black pants and a sky blue t-shirt. She had her hair down with earings and the neckless Dean had given her. When she went downstairs she didn't expect to see Dean there. Darn.

"You look gorgeous." Belle said.

"Is that a shot gun?" Jane asked shocked.

"No." Dean lied trying to hide it behind him.

The doorbell rang. "I got it." She quickly opened it. "Hi."

"You look nice." Tim said.

Jane was about to close the door when Sam and Dean kept it opened. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Sam said smiling.

"Sam you remember Tim. Tim this is Sam and Dean and we're leaving."

"Be back before 11:00p.m." Sam said.

"Okay. Don't wait up." She closed the door.

"Are they always like that?" Tim asked.

"That's not even their bad side." She said getting in his car. "Sam's nice. As I said before he's my sister's husband. Dean's his brother."

"Is movie and a dinner okay?"

"Yeah."

Tim dropped her off and she went inside to see Dean and Sam waiting on the couch watching tv.

"Did your friend leave?" Sam asked.

"Yes. So Dean you can take your shotgun home."

"You never know" Dean warned smiling. He closed the door.

"He's right you know. You can never be to careful." Sam said.

"i know. I'm going to bed. Good night." She said.

"Night."


	26. Made Up

The next morning Jane woke up and went downstairs to meet Sam.

"We don't have to train today if your still not feeling well." Sam said.

"I want to. Okay. We'll only do it for a couple of hours."

They went over to Dean's. "You feeling okay kiddo?"

"Yeah."

"Sam I would like to talk to you outside." John said.

Sam looked at them then went.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I just try to push you boys because I know what your going to have to face. I've been hunting this thing forever."

"I know dad. It's just Jane's already been through more than any girl should. Belle's afraid that she might slip again and I am too." He said worried.

"She's a tough kid."

Dean and Jane were training downstairs when Sam came down. Dean looked up and she accidently kicked him in his right arm.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" She cried.

Dean rubbed his arm. "You and dad talk?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"So I take it your both alive because I don't see any blood shed."

"We talked about it. I thinking he's keeping something though."

"He's always been like that. Let's train. I want to his something that's not a girl." Dean said.

Jane looked at him.

Belle was dusiting the house when there was a knock at the door. She went to open it and was in shock.

"Dad."

"Hello baby girl. Miss me?" he asked.

**Short chapter I know. I promise the next one will be longer and full of suprises!**


	27. Daddy's Back

"You don't have to be so shocked. I am your father."

Belle was getting a creepy feeling. Her father was good looking. Her mom told her that was part of the reason why she fell in love with him. She didn't know about his other side until it was too late.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my girls."

"After 14 years? Your a little late."

"Were you ever going to tell me that you got married or that your pregnant?"

She looked at him in shock. "How did you know?"

"I've been in town watching you two for a week."

"What do you want? Your not going anywhere near Jane."

"She's my daughter!"

"Last time you were near here you put her in the hospital! She was only 7!"

"You can't keep me away from her." He threatened.

"Yes I can. Mom gave me soul custody before she died and I'm a lawyer now. You go anywhere near her and I'll get a restraining order."

"Don't think this is over."

"If you don't leave I'm going to call the cops." She promised.

"I'll be back." he left.

She closed the door and started to cry. After she was done crying she called Sam and told him to come home but to leave Jane at Dean's.

Sam sped the whole way to the house. He was there in 2 minutes. HE went inside to see Belle on the couch with red eyes.

"What happened?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"He was here."

"Who?"

"My dad. Sam he knew that I was married and pregnant. He wants to see Jane but last time he was near her he put her in the hospital. She was only 7!" she started to cry again.

"Don't worry. I won't let him anywhere near you or Jane." Sam promised.

"Sam I really worried about her. She's going to know that he was here and know what he did to her. She won't be able to handle this. I can't even handle it."

"I think we should tell the others so they'll be on the look out and I think we should tell them about the baby. I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"I got one as soon as I saw him." He held her. He called Dean and told him.

Everyone was playing cards at the table when the phone rang. Dean went to answer it and was in shock what Sam had told him.

"Don't worry I'll handle it." Dean went back to the table.

"Who was that?" Katie asked.

"Work. THey had a question about a shipment."

Jane took one look at Dean and her eyes widened. She stood up.

"He's here?" She asked him shocked.

"Who?" John asked confused.

"Let's talk about this outside." Dean said.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Megan let's go play upstairs." Katie said.

"No. I'm going home." Jane walked out the door.

"You can't walk home. It's not safe!" Dean said.

"Why didn't they want to tell me?"

"They didn't want you to worry. Why do I have to think loud with my brain?"

"Because you worry too much. I didn't mean to scare Megan."

"She wasn't scared. Trust me."


	28. 7 Months later

7 months later Belle was eight months pregnant. Dean and Jane were happy that they were going to be Aunt and Uncle. Belle and Sam didn't want to know the sex of the baby yet. Katie & Jane were helping Belle with the nursery. Their dad was still in town even though Belle had to get a restraining order like she promised. Sam had bought a security system.

"Too bad salt doesn't work on humans." He said.

"I'm suprised we haven't got any ants yet." Belle said.

"How's the room coming along?" He askd as they went in.

"Just have to put the furniture in place." Jane said.

Her and Katie had light yellow paint and light green paint all over them. They got carried away and had a little paint fight.

"You actually got paint on the walls?" he joked.

"We're good." Katie said.

The walls also had little tedd bears sitting on colored blocks. Belle had wanted a bear theme.

"Lunch is ready." Belle said.

They all went down to the kitchen. Sam had made burgers while Belle made homemade ice tea.

"You two just have to tell us were you want the furniture." Katie said.

"Belle can do it." Sam said. "It's mainly her desicion." he said taking a bite of his burger.

Dean and Megan had gone to the movies while John was out of town on another hunt.

"You sure they don't know the sex yet?" Katie asked Jane.

"Nope. Trust me." Jane said smiling.

"Jane!" Belle shook her head.

"Besides it'll be easy putting the furniture in." Katie said smirking.

"Your not." Sam said.

"Oh I am. I do it when I'm vacuming. It's a whole lot easier."

"Dean doesn't say anything?"

"Well he got mad when I found some playboys under the dresser."

They laughed.

Sam started to get a vision.

_They were being attacked by the demon. Belle was screaming for Sam. Jane had been stabbed in her leg. _

_"You are going to give me what's mine Sammy." The demon said. It was in the form of Jane and Belles dad._

_"Your not getting my child1"_

_"Oh no?" It taunted. It held Sam in place and went over to a screaming Belle. She was in pain from labor. _

_"Get away from me!" SHe screamed._

_"Ssh." It cooed. It placed it's hand on her stomach._

_"No!" Sam yelled. He looked at Jane who was loosing alot of blood. _

_The baby came out and the demon grabbed it. "Hello son." The baby cooed._

_"No!" Belle screamed as the demon placed her on the ceiling and caught on fire._

"Sam what is it?" Belle asked.

They were staring at him.

"Nothing." He lied.

Jane looked at Sam and he shook his head. She didn't say anything. They both went outside.

"You really have to stop reading minds." Sam said.

"You were practically screaming it."

"I don't want her to know." He swallowed.

"Don't worry Sam. We won't let it get her."


	29. It's Baack!

One week later Belle knew something was going on with Jane and Sam. They were aways close but was too close. Everytime she entered a room they'd stop talking and smile at her. Katie told her she was being paranoid. The nursery was completed. Katie and Jane had done a terrific job at it but Jane went a little over board with the stuffed animals. Only 5 more weeks. She couldn't wait to see her feet again. She went downstairs and saw Tim and Jane watching a movie.

"Wanna join?" Jane asked.

"Is that a big bowl of buttery popcorn?"

"Yep."

"Then yes." She sat down and grabbed some. "So, you two have any plans tonight?"

"Cuddling." Tim said.

"That's what you think." Jane said. "Why?"

"No reason."

Jane got up and went into the kitchen. The ice cream was gone again. "Belle did you eat all the ice cream again?" She yelled.

"Can't help it!" Belle yelled back.

Jane shut the freezer and gasped when she saw her father staring at her through the window. She grabbed her cell phone and called Sam.

"Jane what's wrong?"

"Sam, he's out back. He's watching me." She whispered.

"Is the door locked?"

"Yes."

"Where's Belle?"

"In the living room with Tim."

"Tim's there?" He asked shocked.

"We were just watching a movie!" She whispered.

"I'm going to call Dean and have him go over there. I'm on my way."

"Hurry!" She hung up.

Her father just stared at her. She went to the window and closed the curtain.

"Jane you okay in there?" Belle called.

"Yeah." Jane said. She walked back in the living room.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Tim said.

"It's the movie."

"I thought you didn't get scared by these?"

"Only if I have too much junk food with it."

"I love junk food." Belle said.

"You love any food right now." Tim said.

"True." She grinned.

There was a knock at the door.

Jane went to look at the peep hole. It was Dean. She opened the door.

"Everyone okay?" He asked.

"So far." Jane said.

"Where is he?"

"He was out back."

"I'm going to look."

"Dean no."

"I'll be fine." He smiled and pulled out a gun.

"Um, Tim I'm not feeling to good. I think I ate too much." Jane said.

"Told you to slow down." He said.

"I know."

"I'll call you later." He kissed her and left.

Sam just walked in.

"Dean's out back." Jane said.

"Why?" Belle asked.

"He forgot something."

Just then Dean walked in. "All clear."

"I'm going to go upstairs." Jane said and went.

"She's been acting kind of weird." Belle said concerned.

"We all do." Dean said.

Jane went to her room and the door closed on it's own. She turned around and saw her father standing there.

"Hello, Jane. Long time no see. Don't you have a hug for your daddy?" It held out it's arms.

"Your not my father."

"Your wrong. I'm yours, Sam's, even that child he's going to have. Where do you people think you got your abilites from? Besides you remember Kevin? That was me in him."

She looked at it in shock. "What are you planning?"

"I want my children. My army. For me to have more. You and Sam are already powerful imagine a child with both powers. Soon I'll get sweet little Katie to join me though it's a shame Megan doesn't have any powers. I guess Dean's not that strong."

"Your sick."

"I remember Dean telling me that years ago before I put him in a coma. Can't wait to show them what tricks I have this time." it said advancing on her.

"Get away from me."

"How about no?" It tossed her on the bed and she fell on the ground with a thud.

"Jane!" Dean banged on the door.

"Get Belle out of here!" She shouted.

"Sam's took her!" He tried kicking the door.

"To bad Dean's not going to save you."

Dean kicked the door in. "Get away from her!" He pointed his gun at it.

"That's not going to kill me."

"Maybe not. But it'll hurt like hell."

"You always did like to make a smart comment at the end." The demon snarled. "Come on in John."

John walked in the room. "Dad?" Dean asked shocked.

John looked at him with yellow eyes. "Hello son."


	30. Captured

"It can't be." Dean said.

"It is. I found daddy when he was out on a hunt."

John/Demon walked over and grabbed Jane by her arm.

"Dad I know your still in there." Dean begged.

"He is. He's watching everything that I'm doing." John/Demon said.

"Take the girl." The demon told him.

Jane tried to kick but John/Demon let go of her arms and caught her leg and flipped her on her stomach hard.

"Don't want her to damaged." It told him.

It nodded and took her of the room while the thing still had Dean pinned to the wall.

"I already told Jane about my plans for her and Sam so I might as well tell you."

"I know. Your going to use them and my wife for your stupid army."

"Part. I want Jane and Sam to breed."

Dean stared at it in shock. "That's just-"

"One person with powers is big imagine one person with two powers."

"That's crazy."

"No. This is." It tossed Dean on her desk landed right on top of the computer screen and fell to the floor.

"See you later Dean."

Jane woke up. She didn't know how long she was out but it was long enough for the demon to grab Sam. He was chained to the wall across from her.

"Jane, you okay?" Sam asked. He had a long gash on the right side of his face. Dried blood was caked on it.

"I think so. What happened?"

"I was in the car with Belle then the next thing I knew I saw my dad walking up to us then I was here. You've been out for a couple of hours."

"Did the demon tell you?"

"Yeah. It's crazy."

"What happened to Belle?"

"I haven't seen her. My guess that damned demon got her. What about Dean?"

"I don't know. He was pinned to the wall last time I saw him."

Just then a door opened and some guy brought Katie in. She was knocked out. The guy chained her to the wall next to Jane and left.

"I wonder what happened to Megan." Sam said.

Dean made it home to grab some weapons even though he had no idea where to look. The demon left a note saying it had Katie. Now his wife and daughter were missing.

He went into the bedroom and opened the closet door. He started to load a bag up when he heard Porkchop meow.

"Porkchop?" Dean asked unsure that he heard it. Then the cat jumped on his shoulders from the top. Dean set the cat down and looked up. He saw something move.

"Megan?" he reached up there.

"Daddy?" She asked scared.

"Oh baby I've been so worried."

"Grandpa took mommy with a mean man!" She cried.

He hugged her. "I'm going to get mommy back. I promise. But for me to do that I need you to be in a safe place."

"Where?"

"Would you like to visit Uncle Bobby?"

She nodded her head yes.

"Good."

"Porkchop." She sniffled.

Dean picked up the kitten and grabbed his loaded bag with Megan and drove to Bobby's.


	31. Promise

The demon came in the room.

"Look who's up!"

"What did you do to Katie?" Sam asked.

"Oh. Just something to help her sleep. Don't want her using her powers on me."

"Where's my sister?" Jane asked.

"Don't worry she's comfortable enough. Though she may go into labor early."

"Bastard." Sam snarled.

"Tell me something I haven't heard before."

"Take me." Jane said.

"What?" Sam said shocked.

"Take me and let my sister go."

"I am going to take you. Don't try to make any deals with me."

Then they heard Belle scream.

"What are you doing to her?" Sam demanded.

"She went into labor early. I can make a deal with you though. I'll let you be with your wife while she gives birth and you give me what I want."

Sam looked at Jane. She nodded at him.

"FIne. Just let me see her." Sam said.

"As you wish."

Dean carried a sleeping Megan to the front door and knocked.

"Dean. Come in." Bobby said.

"Thanks."

"Is that a cat?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah." Dean placed Megan on the couch. She curled up into a ball.

"How's she doing?"

"She's scared. Like me." Dean looked up. Bobby had placed a Devils Trap in front of every entrance into the house. Dad's possessed."

Bobby sat down. "Sorry kid."

"And that demon wants Sam and Jane to have a kid. It has Katie."

"What about the sister?"

"It wants Sam's baby. Bobby how am I going to get them back? I can't do this alone."

"Sure you can. You found Sam went he went missing remember?"

"But there's other people involved."

"Let me call some people."

"Hunters?"

"Yeah."

The thing that was in her father kept annoying her though she was close to loosing it. She couldn't do what he wanted especially with Sam. A guard came in and gave Katie another sedative. She was just hoping that her sister was okay.

Sam was led to where Belle was. It looked like an operating room. She was in a gown full of sweat. He ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Belle?"

"Sam?" She looked at him. "I don't want to be here." She cried.

"I know. You just have to stay strong for the baby."

"The Doctor gave me something that induced the labor. It's not supposed to be born for another 5 weeks."

"I'm sorry. If I could change it I would."

She screamed as another contraction hit. "Have you seen Jane?"

"Yeah. She's okay."

"Liar."

"She' trying to be strong for you."

"I hate it when she does that!" She screamed again. "Promise me something."

"Anything." He said trying not to cry.

"If anything happens to me save our baby first."

"Dean's still out there. He'll find us."

"PROMISE!"

"I promise."

2 hours later Dean found out where they were. He had one gun with holy water and the other with blessed rock salt. He snuck into the abandoned building. He prayed that his mother was looking out for him as he went closer in.


	32. Rescued

Belle was close to delivering.

"I'm going to need you to push." The doctor said.

"GO TO HELL!" She yelled as she pushed.

"Already there."

"Your doing good Belle." Sam said.

"Next time your doing this!" She pushed again.

Dean killed two possessed people on the way down to where the door said Operating Room. He heard Belle screaming and saw Sam in there. He slowly opened the door enough to poke his gun through. He aimed straight at the Doctors head and he fell. Belle screamed in shocik.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked closing the door and locking it.

"Yeah. How'd you find us?"

"Long story."

"It's coming!" Belle screamed.

Dean went bent down at the end of the table.

"DEAN I DON"T WANT YOU THERE!"

"Too bad. I can see it's head. Just one more push!" Dean said. "Sam, have you seen Katie?"

"She's in the basement with Jane. They kept drugging her so she wouldn't use her powers." Sam said.

Just then a piercing scream filled the air.

"You did it!" Dean said holding the baby.

"Is it okay?" Belle asked.

"Yeah it's fine. Though you may want to know it's a boy"

"Just like you wanted." Belle said to Sam. "Can I see him?"

She looked pale. She was loosing alot of blood.

"Yeah." Dean wrapped it up in his leather jacket and gave it to Sam.

"He's beautiful." Belle said weakly.

"He looks just like his mom." Sam said.

"Take care of him Sammy." She said and closed her eyes.

"Belle? Isabelle!" Sam cried.

Dean felt for a pulse but didn't find one. "I'm sorry Sammy."

"I'm going to kill that thing." Sam yelled. He kissed Isabelle on her forehead. "I'll be back for you." he promised. "Dean, take the baby outside." He said handing it to him.

"Your going to need backup." Dean argued.

"Dean do whatever you have to. Make sure it's safe before you come back."

"Got it. Your going to need this." Dean tossed Sam the colt. "Be careful."

"You know your dad always had a thing for you." The demon said.

Jane could barely keep her head up. "What else is knew?"

The demon punched her. The demon paused.

"Have to go to the bathroom?" Jane coughed.

"Dean's here. Stupid guards they killed all of them."

"And I'm going to kill you." Sam said stepping in the room.

The demon turned to him and smiled. "Did you have a boy?"

"Yes." He raised the gun so quickly he fired the one bullet in the head.

The demon screamed.

"Hope you have a nice time in hell." Sam said holding the smoking gun.

The demon went up in flames and was pulled down to hell.

Sam dropped the gun and went over to Jane. "Jane can you hear me?" He asked trying to get the chains off.

"Sam?" She tried opening an eye but both were swollen shut.

"Yeah."

Dean came down and ran to Katie.

"Where's the baby?" Sam asked.

"He's under a Devil's Trap sign that I drew in the impala. You killed the demon?" Dean asked shocked.

"Yeah. It's down in hell where it belongs." Sam said.

"Where's Belle?" Jane asked as Sam undid her chains and caught her before she fell. She looked at Dean then at Sam. "NO!" She cried. Sam started crying with her on the floor. Dean held Katie close thankful that she was alive.

**Sorry for killing Isabelle off. **


	33. Ending

One month later...

They had found John and got him back. Belle's funeral's was small just with close family. Everyone was there except for Jane. Belle had been right. She couldn't handle after everything she went through even though she tried to deny it. That night after she had cried with Sam she went into shock. She's been in a mental hospital ever since. Sam visited her everyday with the baby. He named it Ethan-John Dean Winchester. Katie had woken up and was pissed that the thing had the courage to kidnap her but was scared enough to drug her. Megan was glad that her mommy was back.

**Hope you liked the story and wasn't too mad that I killed Belle off. I've been thinking about doing another story about how Sam's doing after Belle's death and raising his son. I just want to thank JoyofReading for encouraging through this story. The next story will be for you. **


End file.
